DragonStone Of Comatose Aero's Story
by Trelix
Summary: Aero a 14 year Old Shadowborn just came out of the Spirit Realm seems to not know the difference of love between a Spiritual Bond and Battling a evil that is as old as time its self,Xander a 15 year old Werewolf is the prince of his werewolf pack he's been lonely ever since his mate died until he meets Aero the Shadowborn a spiritual bond is formed and a evil aero faced has awoken.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Stone of comatose Aēro's Story

**_I own every character here this is my own idea the name Prestige my friend made up all throughout these chapters (1-11) I made with my own thoughts Name Prestige_**

**_im only a beginner so if you don't see any periods,commas don't pm me and say i have to put it in Thank you_**

++Chapter 1** (this chapter is going to switch POV constantly)

Not every day is the day you want to live that day sometimes it's impossible to see what's coming the next day that's how I felt when I experienced humanity for the first time I saw parents hugging their children goodbye for school I don't get any of that I don't get to experience sunlight both my dad's forbid me to go into the human world because of my white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. My name is Aēro and this is my story.

I sat on the edge of my balcony the silver moon and sun shone in the starlit sky my grandmother said "it's because to fool people only fools would use the silver sun and moon to guide themselves in this realm"

She had once said you see this realm is called The Other Side Of The Earth meaning this is the mirrored image of the world it's shared by the vampires, werewolves, humans, and other magnificent creatures the new breed is me a Shadow Born...oh my apologies my name is Aēro son of the Necromancer Michael (Yes the all-powerful and yet famous) and the immortal Vampire Alex (yes the most oldest and strongest Vampire to ever live) I mean really who doesn't know? He's the king of this realm now and my dad Michael is leading right beside him both are exceptionally good leaders. I closed my journal leaving it there and pressing a secret button thus opening the stone gargoyles mouth I put the journal safely on the tablet and pressing the button thus closing the mouth I heard howls only a werewolf made and I jumped for joy dad said my spiritual mate could be in the lines of an alpha and it's this one! I can feel it all the other packs only disgusted me bleh don't get me started I scythed through the room getting to the door opening it and disappearing into the dark halls of the castle.

I reached the main hall I myself dressed in all white being half dragon-Necromancer-Vampire everything heals quickly my strength,energy,hunger,Wounds (ok when I was in the spirit world a demon that was supposingly my friend had scratched me with that scythe of his yes it was necrotic stone black as diamond shiny as Amethyst) a majestic midnight black wolf caught my eye it looked at me then looked away quickly when a brown wolf trotted up and noticed me staring at the black one the brown wolf growled and looked away. I was amazed what I saw in that brown wolf's eyes and what they said scared me to the core "Malachai you better stay away from my brother" did my wings grow out I questioned myself before looking behind me they did! I closed my eyes and felt them disappear what's going on first setting my father on fire (that was a mistake) second my tail popped out during a meeting and now this? I ignored the brown wolf's threat and walked past all the big-huge-terrifyingly-amusing-bad-wolfies to the huge black wolf I stood there meeting red eyes with golden.

Xander's POV

What is this human's problem? he was brave to walk past my brother, father, the zeta hell I never seen anyone do this no one is brave enough to face me something about this person unlocked this door I closed its been closed since my mom and sister died during a rogue attack his piercing red eyes looked right into mine is he a vampire? No I don't see no malicious terror or horror in his eyes his snowy white hair looked soft I was curious to change back into human form to see if that pain when I first changed and wanted a mate desperately was still there I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a human, bones cracked and a flash of light later I stood there fully clothed in a black ECKO shirt and black cargo pants and black converse shoes the first thing I felt was a pull to this boy he looked no more than sixteen I stood there amazed at how old he can be and so tall.

Aēro's POV

Oh my god he was huge! at least 7'9 I was only 7'4 man I'm short I looked up at him his golden eyes were replaced with cerulean blue eyes they showed kindness , curiosity, and fear I moved closer my senses on high alert being half vampire I inherited Alex's red-eye trait, speed, strength, eyesight, smell, and yes of course I'm naturally hyper I was merely three feet from the guy when he outstretched his head for me to shake I shook his hand him not letting go "My name is Xander Rider" he said his voice rich with power "Nice name Xander my names Aēro Drailon" I introduced myself formally "Get away from him Malachai "the guy next to him I supposed would be his brother sneered now a Malachai being that is mixed among breeds vampire, dragon, werewolf, Necromancer etc and is a very rude name "Don't be mean to him Alastair" a huge man the size of Xander stood behind me said "Or you're not taking the alpha rank even if you beat your brother he's still getting it "Aw but dad..."don't you dare say that drakar" the man snapped with authority "when we get home your being punished and sent to your room is that clear?" the man said again "Y-yes sir" Alastair said bowing his head in shame and walking off the man turned around and walked away .

Xander's POV

I stared into the amazing piercing red eyes staring at me I felt the urge to change back like something bad was going to happen I shifted into my wolf form and what Aēro did was unexpected he leapt and clung to my fur taking a deep breath he exhaled then sighed and I knew he fell asleep due to the change in his breathing I knew where his room was so I walked to the stairs and the people who came down were Michael and Alex I paid them no attention and walked past them towards the beginning door that was open and I stepped inside walking over to the bed I got on the bed and Aēro slide off pulling me down with him this is going to be a long night

Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2

++Chapter 2++:Dreams and Reality

I woke up to a warmth I've never felt before it was like my own personal heating pad arms were wrapped around my torso as I tried to move the burly arm the grip tightened I felt fear rolling in waves off of the person next to me his mind was so open... I felt so much anguish,despair,sadness,and of most of these fear topped them all I saw his mom fighting to protect a wolf jumped on her and ripped her throat she turned human and turned towards Xander ...run she choked out before falling to the ground dead Xander bolted through me (yes I'm a projection) though he didn't run he fought killing every single rouge the alpha of the wolf pack was a brown type wolf with red splotches of fur on the pack he looked almost red bounded towards Xander and since fit his neck Xander beat him to hit ripping the guys throat clean out then the image dispersed and I appeared in a type of cavern I saw Xander laying in bed he looked...pale thin and weak a wave of pain shot through him and his body convulsed I heard bones cracking, skin stretching a loud growl shook the whole room I felt myself being affected fear passed through me as I stared at the majestic beast in front of me the image changed and I was in the middle of a town that was in flames this must be the rouge camp where they came from...a growl passed through me like arrows I turned around and Xander was fighting the rouge alpha succeeding I was amazed and scared at the same time he lifted his head and looked towards my direction all I saw in his eyes were angry like they were sick with anger then it was replaced when a wolf behind him jumped out onto scythes back scythe wiggled him off killing him instantly...I was brought out of his mind by a loud knock on the twin doors I sensed the single presence as Alastair I got up and walked over to the doors and opened them there stood a seething Alastair hey Alastair what's- I was caught off by a ear piercing growl and I was slammed against the wall with such ferocious force it knocked the wind right out of me I fell to the ground it felt as if my back was broken I let out a pained grunt Alastair grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me towards him "Get near my brother again Malachai I'm going to kill you" he sneered out and threw me towards the wall making a crater I felt Xander waking up and my parents running up stairs with Stasha and Xander's father I just needed to stall him a little longer "I'd like to see you try werewolf try to kill me" I chuckled "don't tempt me Malachai you know I can kill you" Alastair threatened "then kill me" I said leaving myself opened I couldn't show him I was a Shadow Born if he found out he'll be regretting ever hurting me "Xander doesn't need a mate from the likes of you" he said punching me in the face making me go sprawling "don't go around my brother again Malachai or you're going to die " Alastair said turning around expecting a clear escape but there stood Xander his face filled with anger eyes glowing golden "Now tell me why is Aēro on the ground Alastair" Xander questioned with a growl "m..me and h..him were wrestling r...Right Aēro?" Alastair said sending me that look that said don't-tell-him I tried getting up but my back disagreed and I fell into the wall n..no I said feeling numb I really couldn't feel nothing I felt everything I just want to see him get declined alpha Xander pulled Alastair to him and whispered some kind of words that said "touch him again and you'll be like Aēro only even worse am I clear?" Xander said expressionless and threw Alastair towards the wall and that's the first time I passed out.

-hello everyone so this is chapter 2….. And here's the Definition of the day!

Spiritual Mate: Someone who's mate probably of died during their lifetime or is lost.


	3. Chapter 3

++Chapter 3++: Jealous Brothers Angry Vampires

Aero's POV

I woke up to Xander's heavy breathing I inclined my head towards the window the full silver moon shone brightly in through the window casting a glaze on the left side of the room it was beautiful in a demonic kind of way...but who cares my thoughts were cut off by scythes voice "good morning sleeping giant "he said chuckling while burying his face in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply I sighed melting into the bed not noticing Stasha waltz into the room like it's her castle...well it is she was wearing the usual metal-type-egyptian-queen-demonic-metal-dress-type-Emo-Egyptian-dress.. "Aēro have you seen Alex and Michael "Stasha asked me she looked annoyed and angry Alex and Michael had balls to annoy or anger Stasha if you as so dress inappropriately or that if she like it your good as dead "nope I haven't I've been sleeping all day" I said getting distracted on my thoughts of how Stasha will burn them alive...mm roasted chicken...yep I'm hungry i was brought out yet again from my little land called "Aēro's thoughtful sexy place" when Xander growled and leapt in front of me as a black wolf I turned my head towards the doorway and there stood a guy long black hair pale skin and purple eyes I sensed something demonic coming from this guy something evil no he's dead he can't be alive "What do you want grandfather "a voice said behind him I knew it to well it was Alex "just checking up on the kid who disrupted my sleep by almost exposing who he really his "the guy said with a wicked smile that terrified me I lifted my head and saw he was looking dead at me "Alaczar you know he's still young he found his spiritual mate leave him alone "Michael said appearing next to Stasha in his black Necromancer robes and staff "Alex you know that if a Malachai loses control of his form it's immediate death for him/her "Alaczar stated advancing in on me "oh no you don't" Michael said bringing his hand down a lightning bolt came through the window hitting Alaczar in the head making him fly...heheheh fly "He's my son Alaczar and if I so sense your presence near him or in our territory again I'll kill you and you now get the hell out of my castle "Michael said summoning a tornado swooping up Alaczar and disappearing.

Xander's POV

I watched this guys movements as he came towards Aēro I felt as though some invisible force was holding me back next thing I knew A lightning bolt struck the guy in the head and he went flying I jumped back in bed burying my snout yet again in the intoxicating scent of Aēro's neck just doing this calms me down I felt something new another power coming from Aēro's body like mine? I knew the signs to well you start to sweat howling in pain bones shifting and breaking cracking muscles buff up passing out a lot and wanting someone near them all the time "Stay near me Xander please" Aero begged I growled protectively not noticing everyone in the room was practically trying to avoid asking questions looking at their shoes "Have no shame Aero I'll see you when you wake up" I said chuckling feeling the boys weariness settle in I took one last sniff before he fell asleep I curled next him feeling his head on my back I sighed contently "Alastair you were wrong" I whispered chuckling falling asleep next to the white haired red eyed teen next to me.

Definition Of the day: Shadow Born:a hybrid that which has multiple sides.


	4. Chapter 4

++Chapter 4++:Bad dreams bad nightmares

I remember falling asleep next to Scythe things around me were blurry odd ghostly looking pillars were gathered in the center I walked towards it when I reached the pillars I stopped dead in my tracks there stood six year old me and nine year old Ashton I smiled when Ashton tackled little me the dream shifted I was standing in Ashton's alley I stood bravely there looking for Ashton I watched myself walk through the damp stoned streets unaware of the imminent danger that lurked around the next corner "Ashton where are you-" I was forcefully floating towards my small spirit figure I heard a bloodcurdling scream that belonged to me there I was kneeing with my hand at the side of my hip blood was coating my clothes and there stood Ashton purple hair pale skin goth looking clothes and a scythe on his shoulder spirit dragon-like wings were spread out making him look demonic his eyes coursed with purple flames "What are you doing here Aēro "his voice was cold and thick with hatred "Y..you told me you would help me practice "The boy who was me spluttered out "didn't I tell you not to come find me tonight? I did didn't I and here you are hurt and possibly dying"Ashton said coldly he looked my way and the dream faded into nothingness.

Scythes POV  
I woke up because the bed was shaking I looked over to Aēro he was sleeping peacefully but his whole body was convulsing I sensed an evil presence coming from deep inside of him like a well then it faded like it was nothing Aēro's frame went still chest rising and falling slowly I smiled and wrapped my large arm around his torso and fell asleep peacefully.

Its short sorry D: its only a dream next chapter I promise itll be longer. Definition of the day

Malachai: half vampire/werewolf exactly like a Shadow Born


	5. Chapter 5

++Chapter 5++:Transformation

I woke up everything was more sharper, clearer I tried getting out of bed instead I fell off the side dammit I said quietly I got up something was off I wasn't standing on my two legs which was weird I passed my mirror and holy sh- I was cut off by Scythes groans in place of where I used to stand human I stood in front of the mirror as a white wolf my eyes scorching red that looked like two mini suns Scythe was waking up and noticed I wasn't beside him I felt his cerulean blue eyes look over me and he growled I turned around seeing him as a midnight black werewolf teeth baring in my direction his voice thick with power "Who the hell are you" he growled I didn't answer instead I casually trotted towards him like I did when I met him and stared him down he gasped when I wouldn't answer and walked up to him "Who do you think I am Xander?" I growled playfully "my mate" he said it like he was proud which he should be he knocked me down and put his muzzle in my furry neck him growling dominantly and possessively dark and light I mumbled bones cracked and shifted we both laid there in this position him taking in my scent and I did the same not wanting him to disappear I truly felt as one with Scythe around.

Ashton's POV

I killed many people some lived some died Aēro my friend survived that attack I was young I didn't know Aēro was dying my other side took control ...my demon side I walked through the trees I came to a castle that looked to be standing Aēro was in there I floated towards the balcony and gently landed on the cobblestone I peeked in noticing Aēro sleeping and a arm around his torso my heart literarily broke I jumped off the balcony and flew away I looked back at the balcony and there stood a guy with a staff and black robes my mouth was open wide ...Necromancer... I flew away faster a Necromancer could kill me on the spot he was my weakness.

Aēro's POV

I opened my eyes once again I was wrapped in Scythes embrace it was like steel "mine" was the first thing he said putting his nose in the crook of my neck I never noticed how much more stronger I've gotten "I guess I'm now a hybrid" I said looking at the ceiling "no you're not Aēro if you were a hybrid I'd tell you-" he was cut off when he lifted his head and smelled the air I smelled it to it was evil smelled metallic,sulfurous,and dead "Stygian" was all Scythe had to say I knew it was Ashton I whimpered and melted into the bed wincing when Scythe had tried to calmness down I pulled up my shirt and looked down to the right side the scar where he cut me with that scythe looked purple it still hasn't healed after 4 years I felt as though my head was spinning my vision was blurry my mind wasn't clear as I passed out yet again my last thought was ...what is happening to me why am I so weak..

Xander's POV

I sat there looking at Aēro his skin as a brick I felt his life force seeping away from his form day by day I was losing him he looked more dead than alive I got up and walked out quietly closing the door I turned around and Stasha was standing right there with her arms crossed and a look that only a strict mother would give "you must be Stasha" I said curiously "Yes I am Xander Rider "Stasha said with a cold tone to it "um Stasha is there a cure for Stygian Stone Cuts?" I asked her and she nodded "Follow me" was all she said turning around and sauntering towards a regular closet door she opened it and walked in I followed suite closing the closet door.

Ahahaha my reader's cliffhanger o_o

Next chapter will be in Scythes POV (hears clapping) Then STASHAS (hears cricket chirp) THEN Aēro's: D (Hears clapping and whistling) Then Ashtons v_v (hears booing and HE SUCKS) well chapter 6 will be out soon thank ya everybody! : DDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

-++Chapter 6++-

Scythes POV

The whole walking through a small closet door and into a laboratory took me by surprise the room was amazing on a table to my left was a machine that looked like a hologram generator it roared to life I saw children running around yelling, screaming, having fun two men sat by the tree the smaller of the two was talking using his hands as though trying to explain something to taller guy looking at the children with a smile I could never forget "That generator picked up a dream and it's Aēro's dream with a long happy life with you" Stasha said breaking the silence "Who are the kids?" I questioned her "Yours and His's Shadow Born Titus and Aidan in the mortal world" Stasha said with a warm smile then it faded and she quickly turned it off and walked over to a bookshelf taking out a scroll that looked ancient she handed it time and I opened it

It read: Chosen Hero to be with Shadow Born shall answer the call for death shall rise and leadership shall fall born to fate by fathers hand risk everything to be with your bane die and reborn to receive rest only then will you discover the rest. Gather 8 basilisk blood of the following..

•Silver

•Diamond

•Gold

•Platinum

•Copper

•Metal

•Titanium

•Rust

And a shard of the sickness itself.

I quickly wrote down the riddle and the requirements in my mind "What are we going to do we know Aēro is going to be wanting scythe around" Michael said walking out of nowhere "Good point and with Ashton roaming the world Aēro isn't safe outside these walls "Stasha said deep in thought "Scythe have you um...marked him"? Michael asked with a tiny tint of concern "No it'll hurt him..." I said but Stasha cut me off "Mating with a Shadow Born is really dangerous but if the ShadowBorns mind is pure and free of worry,regrets,and sorrow it'll be a success I expect you scythe to mark Aēro on the neck and Michael pack everything you need I want both of you alive and right back in this lab when your journey is done am I clear"? Stasha scolded with upmost worry Michael and I both nodded and we turned and walked off in separate directions once we exited the lab I going to my room with Aēro and Michael going to Alex.

Aēro's POV

I woke up feeling dizzy everything around me spun I was freezing cold I noticed my personal heating pad was gone...my soft ware fluffy puppy dog is gone I started to panic until I heard my balcony doors open I stopped and crawled off the other side that wasn't facing the balcony I peeked my head over the side of the bed and I gasped he was here in my room Ashton was back...

Scythes POV

I was on my way towards my room when a new scent hit my nose it smelled just like Aēro but it smelled evil I changed in my black wolf form bounding up the stairs making Michael fall I noticed him looking after me and he finally got the messenge he summoned his staff and robes then he disappeared I bounded up the winding stairs hoping my mate was ok.

I made it to our floor and charged the door to our room down growling at the intruder he looked at me confusingly before realizing he was in the wrong territory at the wrong time ShadowBorn or not this guy is going to die I charged at him going to fast he barely had time to raise his scythe when I clamped my jaws on his torso shaking him from left to right I threw him into the wall what was this? I questioned myself why am I so angry I circled him Michael appeared a moment later staff in hand two tough looking skeletons picked the guy up by his arms and awaited command "please l..let me go I won't kill anyone anymore it's not my fault it's my demons fault that Aēro's hurt" Ashton begged "Lies your killing him That scythe of yours is drunk with Stygian black stone poison" I growled out "On the behalf of my order and castle I sentence you Ashton to 50 years in the dungeons"Michael chanted a green ball hitting the one named Ashton in the chest "you have power coursing through your veins"Michael chanted and a red and blue ball came out of Ashton's chest and floated in Michaels right hand "Your forbidden to use any enhancements items or valuables in this castle" all sorts of stuff floated off Ashton "and your weapon will be burned" fire alit the scythe right next to the bed "Guards take him to the dungeons cell block 9,000Y" Michael commanded him and the guards walked out.

Aēro's POV

I heard My dad chanting then I heard the door close I peeked my head out from the bed and no one but a black wolf stood there searching for me I got up on the bed and the wolf perked its head up running towards the bed and turning into a human I found myself in a embrace with my fluffy wolf he pulled back "Aēro I need to mark you" Scythe said putting his fade in my neck breathing in my scent "ok just do it please" I said taking my shirt off and exposing my neck he layed on top of me and whispered "don't pass out" I felt scythe bite my neck hard fangs pierced my skin as if it were paper I let out a blood curdling scream I kept yelling my arms were turning into dragon like arms then back they stated human I felt weak I whimpered i felt scythes tongue lick my neck he pulled away and I looked at him I felt like I knew him for eternity I passed out when I felt his arms wrap around me protectively.


	7. Chapter 7

-++Chapter 6++-

Scythes POV

The whole walking through a small closet door and into a laboratory took me by surprise the room was amazing on a table to my left was a machine that looked like a hologram generator it roared to life I saw children running around yelling, screaming, having fun two men sat by the tree the smaller of the two was talking using his hands as though trying to explain something to taller guy looking at the children with a smile I could never forget "That generator picked up a dream and it's Aēro's dream with a long happy life with you" Stasha said breaking the silence "Who are the kids?" I questioned her "Yours and His's Shadow Born Titus and Aidan in the mortal world" Stasha said with a warm smile then it faded and she quickly turned it off and walked over to a bookshelf taking out a scroll that looked ancient she handed it time and I opened it

It read: Chosen Hero to be with Shadow Born shall answer the call for death shall rise and leadership shall fall born to fate by fathers hand risk everything to be with your bane die and reborn to receive rest only then will you discover the rest. Gather 8 basilisk blood of the following..

•Silver

•Diamond

•Gold

•Platinum

•Copper

•Metal

•Titanium

•Rust

And a shard of the sickness itself.

I quickly wrote down the riddle and the requirements in my mind "What are we going to do we know Aēro is going to be wanting scythe around" Michael said walking out of nowhere "Good point and with Ashton roaming the world Aēro isn't safe outside these walls "Stasha said deep in thought "Scythe have you um...marked him"? Michael asked with a tiny tint of concern "No it'll hurt him..." I said but Stasha cut me off "Mating with a Shadow Born is really dangerous but if the ShadowBorns mind is pure and free of worry,regrets,and sorrow it'll be a success I expect you scythe to mark Aēro on the neck and Michael pack everything you need I want both of you alive and right back in this lab when your journey is done am I clear"? Stasha scolded with upmost worry Michael and I both nodded and we turned and walked off in separate directions once we exited the lab I going to my room with Aēro and Michael going to Alex.

Aēro's POV

I woke up feeling dizzy everything around me spun I was freezing cold I noticed my personal heating pad was gone...my soft ware fluffy puppy dog is gone I started to panic until I heard my balcony doors open I stopped and crawled off the other side that wasn't facing the balcony I peeked my head over the side of the bed and I gasped he was here in my room Ashton was back...

Scythes POV

I was on my way towards my room when a new scent hit my nose it smelled just like Aēro but it smelled evil I changed in my black wolf form bounding up the stairs making Michael fall I noticed him looking after me and he finally got the messenge he summoned his staff and robes then he disappeared I bounded up the winding stairs hoping my mate was ok.

I made it to our floor and charged the door to our room down growling at the intruder he looked at me confusingly before realizing he was in the wrong territory at the wrong time ShadowBorn or not this guy is going to die I charged at him going to fast he barely had time to raise his scythe when I clamped my jaws on his torso shaking him from left to right I threw him into the wall what was this? I questioned myself why am I so angry I circled him Michael appeared a moment later staff in hand two tough looking skeletons picked the guy up by his arms and awaited command "please l..let me go I won't kill anyone anymore it's not my fault it's my demons fault that Aēro's hurt" Ashton begged "Lies your killing him That scythe of yours is drunk with Stygian black stone poison" I growled out "On the behalf of my order and castle I sentence you Ashton to 50 years in the dungeons"Michael chanted a green ball hitting the one named Ashton in the chest "you have power coursing through your veins"Michael chanted and a red and blue ball came out of Ashton's chest and floated in Michaels right hand "Your forbidden to use any enhancements items or valuables in this castle" all sorts of stuff floated off Ashton "and your weapon will be burned" fire alit the scythe right next to the bed "Guards take him to the dungeons cell block 9,000Y" Michael commanded him and the guards walked out.

Aēro's POV

I heard My dad chanting then I heard the door close I peeked my head out from the bed and no one but a black wolf stood there searching for me I got up on the bed and the wolf perked its head up running towards the bed and turning into a human I found myself in a embrace with my fluffy wolf he pulled back "Aēro I need to mark you" Scythe said putting his fade in my neck breathing in my scent "ok just do it please" I said taking my shirt off and exposing my neck he layed on top of me and whispered "don't pass out" I felt scythe bite my neck hard fangs pierced my skin as if it were paper I let out a blood curdling scream I kept yelling my arms were turning into dragon like arms then back they stated human I felt weak I whimpered i felt scythes tongue lick my neck he pulled away and I looked at him I felt like I knew him for eternity I passed out when I felt his arms wrap around me protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :Sickness and battle

Aero's POV

It's been 3 days since Scythe left I've been feeling light headed my arm and leg has gone numb I walked into the bathroom a large mirror was on the wall where the sink is I pulled my shirt up there was a long darkish purple scar running from my hip up a little I grimaced and pulled my shirt down i looked at myself in the mirror I was bone pale my face looked flat Stasha and my father came in the bathroom "I'm dying aren't I" I questioned them without turning around "Yes son you are Michael and Scythe are gathering the antidotes "Alex answered "Mortals die immeadiantly if or cursed by Stygian Blackstone the Stygian virus runs through your veins blocking blood flow and killing white and red blood cells then going to the heart to finish the job your half vampire already and a werewolf your healing abilities as a vampire werewolf and Shadow Born it's delaying the virus "Stasha explained "Stasha can we at least change him into a full vampire you know his healing abilities will multiply tenfold "Alex chipped in "I know that "Stasha simply said my head was feeling heavy my eyelids dropped my whole left arm has gone completely numb I wobbled and fell over dad immeadiantly came over a and stooped my fall I passed out unaware of people surging around me.

Scythes POV

I stopped when I felt this force it was coming from the west "You felt that Michael "I called out I looked over to him and he shook his head no "could it be Aēro"? Michael questioned I looked at him his face it was filled with worry "I hope not Michael let's finish these last two finding that scythe will be hard-" I was cut off by a blood curdling chuckle that echoed throughout the field fog rolled in I suddenly became aware of something moving in the most whatever or whoever it was wasn't a friend of Bloodstone or Stasha's Army "You fools couldn't even see through my illusion "a dark voice said chuckling it was ringing throughout the vast field "especially you Mr. Werewolf "the voice said again the fog cleared with a loud snap of fingers I growled when a guy in red armor standing in front of me and Michael he had a helmet that was red matching his armor a wickedly medium sized sword was in his hand a blood red cloak was the same as the armor...Blood he was facing left his head was turned towards us his left hand brandishing a sword that was black as the darkest diamond it's complexation gave it off as a type of stone I stiffened when that sword gave off a tint of darkness it was Stygian Blackstone "My name is Prestige and I my friend is your executioner " The guy said brandishing his blade charging at me.

CLIFFHANGER HAHA : D new character Prestige OMG o_o read on next time to chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Fighting Disasters Dreams come true

Aēro's POV

I looked out the window suddenly becoming worried I closed my eyes as my ears became more sensitive I heard metal on wood I got up and ran to the door ignoring the pain in my side I ran out into the hallway and out the gates I turned into a werewolf my white fur sprouting from my skin my eyes becoming red my teeth becoming sharper then knives my claws becoming black as midnight I got on all fours as the transformation completed and I bolted off towards the woods where Scythe and my dad were.

When I exited the woods a black werewolf was clawing its way through the hoard of skeletal minions it looked like black moths moving around I turned around and Stasha was standing there her white hair moving in the wind hr skin as pale as smoke and she was wearing a dress "What are you doing out here Aēro?"Stasha asked monotonously I didn't answer "Go and save him" a voice said in my mind" I heard a yelp and that's when I lost all meaning to the world that one yelp set me off yo was involuntarily shaking I didn't realize I changed back the wound on my hip healed instantly my eyesight growing sharper my hands turning into dragon like my teeth growing sharper I felt wings coming out and a staff appeared in my hand so did a sword black as midnight itself my sword in one hand and my staff in the other I disappeared from view when I saw the guy above the black werewolf raise his sword I appeared in front of him grabbing his necks king the sword vanish I threw him across the field I glided over to him when he vanished I turned around and raise my sword to block his attack "So your the famous ShadowBorn my master has been talking about? I expected you to be well more..older"The guy said "well tell Ashton to leave me the hell alone" I said pushing my sword against his making him stumble I raised my hand and brought it down lightning followed striking the guy in the head making him fly across the field.

Prestiges POV

-what are you doing fool why are you letting Aēro get the best of you-? Ashton's voice resounded in my head "I'm not letting him he's to strong" -FOOL he's embraced the power of a ShadowBorn kill him so I can have his power- "With pleasure" before I knew it lightning struck me and I went flying my back hit the side of the rocky hill making a huge hole I stood up my arm hanging loosely "Until next time ShadowBorn"I said laughing then vanishing into red flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death, Meetings,true Happiness

Aēro's POV

I turned around to face four shocked, amazed faces "umm..." I was tackled by Stasha feeling her bone crushing hug "your growing up Aēro" my dad Alex said "Your now a full ShadowBorn"My father Michael said "He's dying though" Stasha said I was shocked "he can't be out here" her voice was fading and I collapsed my whole body was frozen electricity wracked through my body I was convulsing everything around me was spinning and for the first times in months I passed out.

I woke up in a chamber everything was white I spotted a women standing in front of me her voice resounded through the room "Welcome Aēro to the world between life and Death"The women said turning around she wore a white dress dark hair white lipstick her skin was cloud white eyes were smokey "What do you mean world between life and death am I dead?"I questioned her "Yes you are dead your not aloud to die your soul and life are being rebuilt while your here"she explained "do you have a name?" I questioned "no no I suppose not" she answered "I'll call you Sky"I said and she smiled "sky sounds nice" she answered smiling while tilting her head right "may I serenata going on in life" I asked and she nodded "close your eyes and imagine the place you want to be" I did what she said and I opened them and I was standing near the bed my body was laying there pale as clouds I looked thin I heard soft crying and pleading I looked up and there sat scythe at the other side of the bed his face was contorted in sadness tears streamed down his cheeks he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days "come back Aēro please" He said crying and sniffling the door opened and scythe growled "GET OUT" he roared the door slammed and scythe cried again "come back Aēro please come back to life" he pleaded I never seen him so down when I heard those three words "I love you Aēro come back to me" Scythe said crying harder I had enough I turned around and appeared back in the chamber "it's time for you to wake up" Sky said disappearing.

I opened my eyes and there layed scythe on my chest I felt energized I didn't know he was awake when he spoke "...Aēro" he said and I looked down his big blue eyes stared in my red ones and I nodded yes scythe its me I smiled "AĒRO!" scythe happily yelled "your back" he said again he hugged me and I hugged him back this truly was a good day I believe I am awake.

AHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER BYE MY COOKIES!


	11. Chapter 11

-Epilogue chapter 11-Ceremony

Aēro's POV

"ouch Stasha stop messing with my hair OW" I howled tonight was the ceremony to greatness tonight my dad Alex and Michael would be crowned king of the Dark Realm Stasha was fixing with my soft white hair I growled silently "BOY DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME"Stasha said while doing my hair if looks could kill she would be a pile of ash "there now don't mess it up" Stasha said sauntering off the bell clanged against metal and the ceremony began.

After the ceremony Scythe's dad Xavier walked up on stage and cleared the microphone before speaking "Everyone may I have your attention please" Xavier spoke and all heads turned toward him "You people must be wondering why I'm up here but I'm proudly to announce that I am leaving Moon Cliff and I promised my son Scythe alpha rank "Xavier spoke and everyone gasped I smiled and the reception went on.

-a few years later

I was lounging on the lounge chair writing in my journal lying on Xander's shoulder I wrote this

"I can't believe it I died and came back to life my two fathers became kings of Moon Cliff Xander became alpha of his pack and I a full Shadow Born life is great Ashton and that Prestige guy vanished I truly believe there are happy endings in every legend perhaps I got my own I am The DragonStone of Comatose"

I closed my journal and opened the gargoyles mouth to put it in it's cubby my two sons were playing below the balcony and we could see them Nicolas was riding on Damien's Back Nicolas and Damien is of course a hybrid ,Werewolf,ShadowBorn,vampire,

Necromancer I smiled before saying "well it looks like I am The Boy with Comatose aswel as The DragonStone of Comatose.

The End

It's finally over thank you everyone for the support I really enjoyed writing this book next book Leader of The Dragons is the last of the series I will be starting it during My flight to Chicago and will be 10 chapters like goodbye my cookies Mua Mua Mua! its short :( new story its going to be the last one of this series but fear not i will write more stories in the coming months woot BYE Bye


End file.
